The Same Deep Water As You JosefMick Slash
by Emerald72
Summary: A night time swim in the ocean. And Mick's first time with Josef, down on the sand. Josef/Mick Slash - M/M Pairing Mature Audiences Only.


Title: The Same Deep Water As You

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: A night time swim in the ocean. And Mick's first time with Josef, down on the sand.  
_  
Mick groaned a response. "Why?"_

_"Questions, questions, so many damn questions." Josef chortled with amusement once again. "Because I like you. Because you've been my mission from the very first moment I laid eyes on you._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Josef kicked off, and began to swim, quickly settling into an easy over arm action. His body glided through the waves, headed for deeper water, the shoreline now a distant memory on the horizon.

"Are you coming or not?" Josef stopped to tread water, and called out to the tiny figure off in the distance.

Mick hesitated for a moment. His choices weighed up, go back, or head for the same deep water. Another split second delay, and then Mick kicked off after Josef.

Mick had been surprised when Josef Kostan had appeared on his doorstep a few short hours ago, a bottle of Chivas Regal in his hand, and freshies in tow. Coraline had gone out for the night, something about needing to take care of some personal business. Mick didn't ask, and Coraline didn't offer any more. Mick had expected to spend the evening alone.

The swim had been Josef's idea. A night time dip in the ocean to clear their heads of excess Scotch, tapped fresh from an open vein. And Mick had been just drunk enough to readily agree. Clothes stripped off, and bodies plunged into a shock of cold salt water.

"How far out are we?" Mick furrowed his brow, when he had caught up to Josef, and tried to sight where the shore should have been.

"Far enough." Josef shrugged and then offered Mick an arched brow grin. Diving beneath the waves, he resurfaced a few metres away, waiting to see if Mick would follow.

Mick began to get the impression that their leisurely eventide swim, was turning into a game of cat and mouse, Josef throwing out bait, putting distance between them to see if Mick would pounce.

"Don't you think this is a little dangerous?" Mick swam closer; his fear of drowning in the murky depths over rid only by the fear of drowning alone, "I can't even see the shore from here."

"What?" Josef snorted a bemused laugh, "Are you afraid of dying?"

Josef dove beneath the waves again, resurfacing close behind Mick this time.

"Just relax," Josef hooked his arms under Mick's shoulders, and urged him to lie back in the water, "I've got you."

Mick wondered for a moment exactly why he had decided to trust the man who held him. He hardly knew Josef. Knew of him, had been introduced to him a little under a year ago. Until tonight they hadn't exchanged more than a dozen words with another. Nevertheless, Josef Kostan had still managed to become somewhat of a permanent fixture in Mick's life. Seeming to appear wherever he and Coraline went.

Mick was fascinated by Josef. From the very first moment they had met, Josef Kostan had been a draw card of interest. The man was more than three centuries old. An ancient power contained in a permanently youthful body. Josef moved through the world as if he owned it. Making everything seem effortless, just the way it ought to have been for an Immortal. More than once Coraline had teased Mick about crushes, and the way Mick's gaze tracked Josef's movements around a room.

Despite admonishments, and protests to the contrary, Mick sometimes thought Coraline may have been right. When exactly did fascination become something more? Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, Mick had a feeling the line had already been crossed.

And perhaps that was the reason for Mick's instinctual trust. Maybe, just maybe, Mick knew Josef better than he thought. Perhaps he wanted to know Josef better than he could admit.

Mick's train of thought was broken by the sensation of Josef's lips pressed against his own. The kiss tasted faintly of copper, overlaid with scotch, and droplets of salt water.

A sharp intake of breath, eyes open in surprise. And then Mick relaxed into the sensation. Letting his eyes fall shut again. Involuntary shivers ran the length of Mick's spine, as Josef deepened the kiss.

It wasn't the first time Mick had felt the sensation of another man's lips pressed against his own. There had been other alcohol fuelled nights. Back when Mick was still human. College party games of spin the bottle. Lips locked with his roommate on a rum soaked dare.

This was different though. This was all warm, wet pressure, and intimate sensation. Not like the drunken fumbling of youth.

Mick groaned, snaking his arm behind Josef's head. Josef ended the kiss then. His hold on Mick released. Mick spluttering as he sank below the water, and came up spitting a mouthful of seawater.

Josef floated away a short distance, and then turned to head back in. And once again Mick found himself swimming after him. Cursing under his breath, as his arms and legs cut through the waves.

They stopped halfway. The taste of salt water still fresh on his tongue, Mick took the opportunity to throw out an accusatory, "I thought you said you had me?"

"I did." Josef shrugged, and pretended to look perfectly nonplussed. He was enjoying the game. Thrilling to the thought of Mick frustrated, caught off guard, being forced to give chase. It made him feel...Needed…?

_…Wanted._

"So what was that back there then?" Josef heard Mick asking him then.

"What was what back where?" Again the same nonplussed expression, belied this time by the unabashed grin that followed soon after. Josef swam closer, circling Mick. "That was a kiss, Mick. Why, did it bother you?"

"No." Mick scoffed, and tried to affect an air of worldliness.

_Sure I've kissed loads of men before you. Really, it was no big deal. _

Josef saw through the charade. Arching a knowing eyebrow, and reeling off a sarcastic line.

"How very bohemian of you."

"Are you mocking me?" Mick furrowed his brow, and shot Josef a disapproving glare.

"Always." Josef grinned, and then took of swimming. Not stopping this time, until both of them had reached the shore.

Stretched out on the sand, Josef could hear Mick next to him, Mick's teeth chattering with cold.

"You think I'd be immune to the cold by now." Mick gave an embarrassed laugh, and sat up. His Legs drawn up to his chest, and arms wrapped around his knees.

"A residual memory of humanity. Sometimes it takes a couple of years for the body to settle into immortality. It will pass eventually." Josef waved an experienced hand, and then motioned for Mick to lie next to him.

Mick stretched out alongside Josef, and felt arms being drawn around his shoulders. Josef urged Mick closer, the warmth of his body a welcome reprieve for Mick.

A few minutes later, Mick felt settled enough to turn their attention back to events just prior.

"Did Coraline put you up to any of this?" Mick asked.

"No," Josef chortled, "Every so often I manage to do a great impersonation of a really nice guy. Like keeping you warm, right now."

"I meant with what happened before," Mick furrowed his brow and chewed on the side of his mouth with frustration, "Back there, in the water. You kissing me like that. You even being here in the first place."

"I know what you meant, Mick." Josef's voice fell serious. Fingers traced an absentminded path up and down Mick's spine.

"Then why…?"

"…I thought you might have appreciated the company," Josef made a half hearted attempt at sounding dismissive, and then turned to face Mick. His expression edged with invitation. "And maybe I needed to test the water."

"The water's fine." Mick fixed his gaze on Josef, the two of them being drawn inexorably closer. Both forgetting that neither needed to take in air, as their breath quickened.

"Really?"

Another arched brow grin, a teasing glint in his eyes. And then Josef's lips were once more pressed against Mick's own. The kiss more assured this time. Waters already tested, they dove headlong beneath the waves.

"You don't have to worry about Coraline, you know." Josef moved to assuage the tinge of guilt he sensed in Mick then. Pausing to trail kisses down the length of Mick's throat. "I expect she already approves of my interest in you, or else I would have been sent packing long before now. And besides, she'll take other lovers herself, eventually."

Mick wanted to ask how Josef knew that. Instead he asked, "Are you?" his voice coming across plaintive in the still night air.

"Am I what, Mick?" Josef trailed another series of kisses along Mick's throat, shifting to the top of Mick's shoulder.

"Interested in me?"

As if the fact of Josef's now hard cock jutting against Mick's thigh wasn't proof enough already.

Josef reached for Mick's hand, and shifted it onto his erection. "Does that answer the question for you?"

Placing his own hand over Mick's, Josef offered direction, and guidance. Urging Mick to stroke him, Mick's fingers curled tight around Josef's shaft. The same offered to Mick in turn.

Mick's skin diffused with perspiration. His breathing grew heavier. And then Josef bought a halt to proceedings. The weight of his body shifted to lie on top of Mick.

Mick groaned at the temporary loss of stimulation. Fangs bared in frustration.

Josef ignored Mick's display. Instead he concentrated on bending his lips to Mick's ear. His own breath fanned hot against Mick's face. A simple question posed, "If I asked you to, would you fuck me?"

Mick felt his cock spasm in response. For a moment he thought he might come right then and there.

"I wouldn't know how."

"Well it's not rocket science, Mick," Josef raised himself up onto outstretched arms, and grinned down at Mick lying beneath him. "I can…"

"…Ok."

No hesitation that time, just a brief nod of desperation. Mick's erection lay heavy, and rigid along his abdomen. And then Josef was coating Mick with saliva, and lowering himself onto Mick's cock.

Mick gasped at the sensation of heat, and tightness that enveloped him. Fangs slicing into his bottom lip. Josef chasing the rivulets of blood that ran down Mick's chin with his tongue.

"You should consider yourself lucky," Josef began to rock his hips back and forth over Mick's length, growling every so often as Mick's cock pressed against his prostate, "This doesn't usually happen. I'm making an exception in your case."

His own hips rising and falling in sync with Josef's movements, Mick groaned a response. "Why?"

"Questions, questions, so many damn questions." Josef chortled with amusement once again. "Because I like you. Because you've been my mission from the very first moment I laid eyes on you. Have I managed to surprise you yet?"

Mick let out an incredulous burst of laughter.

_I've got my cock buried in your ass, and you have the audacity to ask me if I'm surprised yet? Yeah, try about 4 hours ago, when you first turned up on the doorstep. And go from there._

No further words were exchanged. Save for a quick, "Don't, I want to come another way," from Josef, when Mick had reached for Josef's cock. And Mick had nodded his head, and pretended to know what Josef was talking about.

Hands braced against Mick's shoulders for leverage, Josef stepped up the pace, pausing every now and then to bend his mouth towards Mick's. Mick's chest vibrated with the sensation of Josef kissing him, growling into his mouth.

Mick's own hands gripped the sides of Josef's waist, encouraging Josef's movements. Josef ground himself harder onto Mick's erection. Shoulders rounded, and mouth hung open in anticipation. Groans of approval elicited from parted lips as the pace shifted frantic.

And then Josef was arching his back. Muscles stretched taut, body trembling, suspended on a knife's edge. And – _Oh God, Oh fuck yes_ – he was coming hard, taking Mick over the edge with him. Fangs slicing deep into soft flesh, Bodies slicked, and filled with pulses of fluid. They bucked and growled their way through the respective waves of pleasure that crashed over them.

Josef waited a few moments, until he was sure they were both spent. And then withdrew to lie alongside Mick once more. One arm drawn across Mick's chest, a leg draped over Mick's thigh. His head rested against Mick's shoulder.

"Damn, I think I could almost fall in love with you after that." Mick gave a surprised laugh of admittance, and then fell into contemplation when Josef answered…

"I think you already have, you just don't know it yet."

And then Josef was pulling away from the embrace, and getting to his feet. Watching as Josef headed back towards the water, Mick called after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Back out there," Josef grinned, and gestured toward the vast expanse of ocean, "The same deep water as you. Are you coming or not?"

No hesitation, Mick took off after Josef. The two of them plunged headlong into the depths. Letting the waves carry them…

…_Together._


End file.
